Etre ou ne pas être
by Elava
Summary: Chapitre unique. Luna Lovegood avait toujours été une jeune fille rêveuse, mais là, ça allait encore moins bien que d'habitude. Le temps semblerait presque se perdre. Romance.


Ce one-shot est écrit à l'origine pour la communauté 30 baisers, je fais une pierre deux coups en le publiant ici aussi.

Couple : Luna/Hermione

Genre : Drama/Romance

Bonne lecture !

**Entre le rêve et la réalité**

_Etre ou ne pas être, Aqmé_

_Pour pallier à ma solitude  
J'ai du créer un monde_

Le temps passe, mais m'en rends-je compte ? Aujourd'hui, hier, demain, pareil, tout simplement pareil. Ils passent et moi je rêve.

Une seconde, deux secondes, puis je ris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Juste comme ça, parce que j'en ai envie, ça m'amuse d'exister. Des ombres défilent à mes côtés, et des fois elles émettent des sons. Je crois qu'elles essaient de me parler, c'est ça. Ils tentent de communiquer avec moi. Que c'est drôle !

_  
Les gens ne comprennent pas pourquoi  
Je ne suis pas vraiment moi_

La nuit est belle. Les étoiles brillent comme si, à leurs milliards de kilomètres de distance, elles essayaient tout de même de nous faire bénéficier de leur lumière, mais ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'elles n'existent même pas pour la plupart. Comme les rêves, ces lumières scintillent dans l'obscurité, nous font croire qu'on pourrait peut être les atteindre, alors qu'en fait elles sont mortes depuis longtemps. Est-ce ça la magie ?

-Luna ?

Oui, c'est mon nom.

Des yeux marron. Grands, soucieux. Cernés de violet. C'est joli. Un visage pâle, encadré par de longs cheveux. Ca aussi c'est joli.

-Luna ?

Et en plus, cette drôle de créature parle.

-Je sais que tu as mal, que c'est dur, la mort de ton père et tout ça…

Hein ? Pourquoi elle me parle de mon père ? Elle est stupide ou quoi ? Mon père n'est pas mort. Il est juste parti chercher des pommes, oui, c'est ça, des pommes dorées même, parce que les ronflaks cornus, ils adorent les pommes dorées, et que comme ça on va en attraper un, et puis je pourrais montrer à Hermione, et comme ça je la convaincrais enfin qu'ils existent bel et bien !

Hermione est mon amie, mais des fois, elle profère avec la plus confiance en soi des idioties qui me font mal au cœur. Pauvre Hermione.

Ca va lui faire un choc, j'en suis sûre…Comme j'ai hâte ! Ces étoiles sont si jolies, même si elles sont mortes c'est pas grave, parce qu'elles brillent quand même et que je peux les regarder, je vole parmi elles comme si j'étais une luciole se faisant passer pour un astre. Ca ressemble aux étoiles les lucioles.

Dans la nuit, toutes les lumières sont étrangement semblables aux étoiles.

-. . . Luna s'il te plait dis quelque chose !

Ah oui. Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, elle est un peu bizarre.

_  
Inventer toute une vie  
Pour finir en réalité_

-Luna, Luna, Luna…

Quel est ce nom répété incessamment ? Le mien ? Je ne me rappelle pas à qui appartient cette voix, pourtant, je suis certaine de la connaître. Le sommeil m'emporte inexorablement vers les courants de mon Léthé personnel, tandis que cette voix claire et lancinante me supplie de lui revenir.

Qui que tu sois, j'émergerai pour toi un instant, sois patiente, attend moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur cette tour ? Le vide s'étend à mes pieds, mais je ne me souviens pas être montée ici. Probablement un mauvais tour des elfes noirs farceurs. Ils adorent déplacer les choses pour qu'on ne les retrouve plus, mais des fois ils se trompent et ils déplacent les gens, ça doit être ça. D'ailleurs mon père m'a dit de me méfier, pas plus tard qu'hier, que ça arrivait souvent quand on avait les cheveux blonds, il ne savait pas pourquoi… Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et je me rends compte qu'ils ne me tombent pas plus loin que les oreilles, en de courtes mèches. Je me suis coupée les cheveux ? C'est drôle ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir cette idée un jour, mais de toute évidence, ça a été le cas, bien que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Sauf si c'est un de ces mêmes elfes plus, un plus hardi que les autres qui aurait trouvé le jeu amusant.

J'espère que quelqu'un me dira que ça me va bien, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais c'est peut-être un peu dangereux de rester comme ça debout sur les rambardes de la tour d'astronomie ?

__

Peut-être pour échapper aux autres

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ! Qu'on me laisse ! Pourquoi est ce que ces murs sont si blancs, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? Mal aux yeux, comme si ce blanc était celui de l'éclatant bicorne éternel, mal à la tête, mal au corps, mal au cœur, pourquoi ? J'ai comme un poids sur la poitrine, et je panique.

Quelqu'un me touche. Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas où, je vois cette personne, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des traits sur son visage alors que je le vois. Comme si je rêvais et que mon inconscient me refusait de reconnaître cette sorcière. Mais je ne rêve pas ! Je ne sais qu'une chose, cette personne me touche, me tâte le front, fait un geste comme pour prendre mon pouls, et j'ai horreur de ça. Je la déteste de me toucher ainsi. Seules deux personnes ont le droit de me toucher, ne le sait-elle donc pas ? Je voudrais la voir mourir pour ça.

_  
Pour ne pas ressembler  
A tout ce que j'étais avant_

On me parle. On me raconte une mauvaise blague comme quoi mon père est mort, et que c'est de ma faute. J'aurais été victime d'un chantage, été forcée de livrer des secrets sur Harry, mon meilleur ami, de le livrer à un soi disant mage noir, en échange de quoi on laisserait mon père, et ma meilleure amie, Hermione tranquilles. J'aurais en premier lieu refusé cet immonde chantage, et me serais renfermée sur moi-même ; mais mon père m'aurait envoyé une lettre atroce comme quoi il aurait été torturé, et m'aurait supplié de le sauver, parce qu'il aurait paru qu'une personne soumise au sortilège doloris souffre atrocement, et qu'il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme pour que cette horreur cesse. On me dit que ça n'aurait pas été une preuve de lâcheté, simplement, qu'un sorcier n'est pas fait pour subir une torture pareille. Par amour pour mon père et par une confusion née d'une pression morale soutenue, j'aurais obéi, et Harry aurait été entraîné dans un guet append duquel, cette dernière fois, il ne serait pas sorti.

Mon père aurait malgré tout été tué. Harry mort, le professeur Dumbeldore assassiné. Et je serais, selon eux, déjà au courrant de toute cette fable. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, et je le leur dis.

-Tu t'es coupé les cheveux parce que tu ne supportais plus de te regarder dans la glace.

Une tension dans l'air, et un son claquant dans l'air, comme une gifle qui vient d'être reçue à toute volée.

-Dégage Malfoy ! La voix de la personne qui a parlé est chargée de haine.

Je lève les yeux. De longs cheveux sombres et épais. Un regard furieux, qui se pose sur moi et change. Ses yeux qui brillent trop pour être honnêtes. Douleur.

-Luna. . . Ne l'écoute pas, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. . .

J'adore Hermione, mais ce qu'elle dit est risible. Si cette histoire avait été vraie, ç'aurait été entièrement de ma faute. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, si cette histoire avait été vraie –mais elle ne l'est pas, ce n'est qu'une des démonstrations du mauvais goût de certains- et Hermione n'aurait eu aucune raison de me regarder avec compassion. Si tout cela était arrivé, elle m'aurait haïe.

_  
Ce que je suis maintenant  
Inventer toute une vie  
Pour finir en réalité_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais deux lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Elles sont douces, un peu sucrées –elles viennent de goûter un bonbon-, un peu salées probablement à cause de larmes récemment versées, un peu âcres certainement à cause du sang qui en perle.

_  
_Un front est posé contre le mien, une joue caresse la mienne, de longues mèches brunes me chatouillent le cou tandis que des doigts me retiennent près de ce corps.

Le contact disparaît et deux grands yeux sombres me supplient.

Alors, pendant une seconde, j'ai mal. Mal à en hurler. Mais je suis incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

_  
Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Ni même ce que je fais_

« Je t'aime » Trois mots qui sonnent bien, jolis au son. Mais d'une façon assez curieuse, je suis incapable de comprendre leur signification. Les yeux sombres s'éloignent de moi à toute vitesse, comme s'ils avaient été un mirage, un rêve, et ces mots qui me résonnent encore au creux de l'oreille et dont je sais qu'ils possèdent un sens, un sens même plutôt important, me paraissent comme proférés dans une langue étrangère, alors que j'ai su pourtant un jour leur signification réelle, et toutes les conséquences qui vont avec.

Mais les yeux partent, et je ressens une sorte de soulagement. Je sais que c'était important, mais j'ai eu le sentiment de frôler un monstre inconnu, dangereux, et qui m'aurait fait si mal. _La réalité. _Mais non, bien que je sache qu'on m'a parlé de quelque chose de très important, je ne m'en souviens déjà plus. En ce moment je suis un peu rêveuse. En tout cas, une petite voix me chuchote que ça n'a aucune importance, que ça m'aurait fait mal, qu'il vaut bien mieux que je ne me rappelle pas.

_C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as oublié._

_  
Parfois mes mots deviennent  
Ce que je suis et ce que j'aime  
J'en oublie même des fois  
Ce qui est vrai, ce qui ne l'est pas_

J'erre dans les couloirs. _Errer, de errare, l'erreur, celui qui se trompe de chemin. _Je croise parfois des silhouettes vagues, mais elles sont comme des fantômes. Je suis heureuse je crois, j'ai l'impression d'être légère, rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Comme quand …_tu perds un membre et que on te soulage de la douleur en t'abrutissant à la morphine…_tu cours, tu cours, pendant de longues minutes qui te semblent être des heures et bien que tu ressentes l'épuisement, tu parais dans un état second. Le décor a changé. Brusquement ou au fils du temps ? Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas la même chose ?

Mais maintenant je suis …_dans hôpital psychiatrique…_autre part. Je ne connais personne, mais les autres sorciers ont depuis longtemps cessé d'exister pour moi.

__

Inventer toute une vie  
Pour ne plus jamais être moi

Je me souviens juste de deux yeux marron, de lèvres sucrées, salées et âcres à la fois. Et puis d'un mot que j'ai du entendre au hasard des couloirs. _Folle._

**Fin**

Vous en avez pensez quoi ? J'aimerais bien connaître l'opinion des lecteurs, parce que j'ai essayé d'améliorer la version originale de mon mieux et je peux encore le faire donc voilà

Bisous.


End file.
